I'm Here For You
by Psycho.Ai
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto, seorang vampire murni dan seorang pemburu. Bertemu secara tak sengaja, benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh dihati mereka. Namun kenyataan tak seindah yang mereka duga. Sasuke harus menelan pahit, disaat Naruto tewas secara tragis. Amarah, dendam, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Perang tak terelakkan. Berakhir dengan kemenangan dan kematian sasuke. SasuNaru. RnR, please
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Here For You**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : romance/angst/dll**

 **Rated : T menuju M**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : abal, yaoi, typo(s), sedikit adegan berdarah, dll**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Enjoying**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto, seorang vampire murni dan seorang pemburu. Bertemu secara tak sengaja, benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh dihati mereka. Namun kenyataan tak seindah yang mereka duga. Sasuke harus menelan pahit, disaat Naruto tewas secara tragis. Ternyata ia telah lama diincar oleh ibunya sendiri. Amarah, dendam, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Perang tak terelakkan. Berakhir dengan kemenangan dan kematian Sasuke._

Sinar matahari menyentuh dengan lembut permukaan kulit tan eksotis, menuai binar senang dari sepasang kelereng biru. Jari-jari lentiknya menengadah, meminta lebih banyak sinar dari sang mentari.

"NARUTO, CEPAT MASUK!" kepala pirangnya menoleh dengan malas, sepasang kelereng birunya menatap datar seorang wanita berambut merah yang balik menatapnya murka. Dengan perlahan, Naruto masuk kedalam gua gelap nan lembab yang hanya disinari oleh obor disepanjang lorong gua.

Naruto duduk dibangku yang telah disiapkan untuk para pemburu, tepatnya disamping bangku sang ketua pemburuan, tousannya a.k.a Namikaze Minato. Kelereng birunya menatap sekeliling dengan datar, tak satu pun emosi yang terlihat didalamnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Dengan malas, ia pun mengikuti rapat yang paling dibencinya itu.

Naruto pov

'ck, kenapa harus selalu rapat setiap akan berburu sih?! Tidak bisakah langsung dimulai saja pemburuannya, seperti orang penting saja rapat melulu. Tunggu dulu, aku ini mikir apa sih? Kenapa juga aku harus diikut sertakan dalam setiap pemburuan?!' batinku malas sambil sesekali menguap. Oh ya, perkenalkan. Namaku Naruto, ingat hanya N.A.R.U.T.O! aku tak akan memberitahu nama margaku, karena aku membenci kedua orangtuaku. Danmereka pun membenciku, jadi tak ada yang salahkan. Aku berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit tan eksotis, dan mempunyai tiga goresan tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipiku. Sekian, kalau masih penasaran silahkan cari dimbah gugel.

Aku adalah seorang pemburu dari bawah, tugasku menangkap para vampire lalu membunuhnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lelah dengan ini semua, karena akupun tidak suka jika harus terus membunuh. Apa untungnya bagiku, yang ada semakin membuatku muak akan hidupku. Ah, seandainya saja ada seseorang yang dapat mengeluarkanku dari sini.

Naruto pov end

Hahahaha, author abal bin edan kembali lagi. Hm, gomen ne minna kalo jelek. Baru coba-coba buat fic angst, jadi yah beginilah hasilnya. #cengar_cengir #ditabokreader

Yah, mohon reviewnya ya minna arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Here For You**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : angst/romance/dll**

 **Rate : T menuju M**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : abal, BL, gaje, typo(s), sedikit adegan berdarah, dll**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Enjoying**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto, seorang vampire murni dan seorang pemburu. Bertemu secara tak sengaja, benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh dihati mereka. Namun kenyataan tak seindah yang mereka duga. Sasuke harus menelan pahit, disaat Naruto tewas secara tragis. Ternyata ia telah lama diincar oleh ibunya sendiri. Amarah, dendam, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Perang tak terelakkan. Berakhir dengan kemenangan dan kematian Sasuke._

"tak bisakah kau ubah keputusanmu Sasuke? Sekarang belum terlambat, ayo pulang bersamaku." Ajak seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut panjang diikat bawah, bermata oniks, mempunyai tanda lahir seperti keriput dimasing-masing pipinya, kepada seorang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dengan rambut model pantat ayam, bermata oniks, berwajah datar bagai papan triplek. #gampared Sasuke hanya memandang datar orang yang mengajaknya itu, kemudian mendengus malas.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus memburuku dengan pertanyaan membosankan itu, Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"sampai kau ikut pulang bersamaku." Jawab orang itu mantap.

"karena kau adik kesayanganku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa suara Sasuke segera membalikkan badan, kemudian masuk kedalam rumah yang ditempatinya segera setelah ia keluar dari kerajaan vampir. Dengan sadis, Sasuke membanting pintu dengan keras, saat diliriknya Itachi akan mengikutinya amsuk kedalam rumah.

'kami-sama, wajah tampanku telah mencium pintu.' Batin Itachi miris.

.

Sasuke pov

'ha-ah, dasar aniki merepotkan. Padahal ia sudah tau apa jawabanku, masih tetap ngotot juga. Sungguh tidak Uchiha.' Batinku. Tanpa banyak bicara, segera kuhempaskan tubuhku keatas sofa lembut didepan jendela besar. Menikmati hembusan angin lembut, kututup mata oniksku perlahan. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin pergi. Peraturan-peraturan itu membuatku muak, terlebih para tetua vampire menyebalkan itu. Menyebalkan.

Tidak mengertikah mereka aku tidak suka dikurung begitu? Sungguh menyebalkan, hanya orang bodoh yang tahan dengan semua aturan bodoh itu. Cih!

Sasuke pov end

.

"Naruto-san, cepat kembali kedalam kelompok." Ujar seorang pemuda tampan, berambut coklat panjang dan diikat bawah, bermata lavender tanpa pupil. Naruto memandang malas orang itu lalu kembali meletakkan seekor tupai yang digendongnya keatas salah satu dahan pohon.

"tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan segera kembali Neji." Ketus Naruto kepada Neji, kemudian dengan cepat Naruto segera berlalu dari sana. Neji hanya memandang datar kepergian Naruto, kemudian segera menghubungi seseorang.

.

"malam ini, kita bermalam disini. Besok pagi kita akan pulang ke gua." Ucap ketua kelompok pemburuan. Anggota pemburuan lain segera mengambil tempat dimana mereka akan tidur dengan nyaman, tak terkecuali dengan pemuda manis kita a.k.a Naruto. Ia mengambil tempat disalah satu dahan pohon, menyenderkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah setelah kemarin malam ia bertarung dengan dua vampire pembuat onar didesa.

Malam telah larut, semua orang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Namun, sepasang kelereng biru masih terjaga. Hanyut dalam lamunan, kelereng biru itu terlihat sendu. Kesedihan, lelah, terpancar jelas darinya. Sebutir air mata lolos dengan indah dari salah satu kelereng tersebut, jemari lentiknya mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Masih larut dalam lamunannya, tanpa disadari seseorang bergerak mendekatinya. Sosok itu kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. Tersentak, dengan cepat ditolehkannya kepala pirangnya.

"oh kau, kukira siapa. Ada ap-upph"

.

Huwah, akhirnya… lumayan panjang ya chapter keduanya. Huehehe, soal kapan Naruto dan Sasuke akan bertemu itu ada dichapter tiga nanti. Jadi, mohon reviewnya ya minna.. ^^ dan arigatou atas saran senpai sekalian..

Don't flame,, kay…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Here For You**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : angst/romance/dll**

 **Rate : T menuju M**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : abal, gaje, alay, BL, sedikit adegan berdarah, dll**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Enjoying**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto, seorang vampire murni dan seorang pemburu. Bertemu secara tak sengaja, benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh dihati mereka. Namun kenyataan tak seindah yang mereka duga. Sasuke harus menelan pahit, disaat Naruto tewas secara tragis. Ternyata ia telah lama diincar oleh ibunya sendiri. Amarah, dendam, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Perang tak terelakkan. Berakhir dengan kemenangan dan kematian Sasuke._

Cip.. cip.. cip..

Suara burung menyapa indra pendengaran seorang pemuda manis. seakan tak terganggu –baca:tidak peduli- pemuda manis ini semakin mengeratkan selimut. Semakin tenggelam dalam empuknya kasur dan terbuai dalam harumnya tembaga dan aroma hutan. Membuat pemuda manis ini semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Disisi lain, tepatnya disebelah tempat tidur yang ditiduri oleh pemuda manis tersebut terlihat sosok pemuda tampan. Mata elangnya menatap intens pemuda manis itu tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Dengan tangan terlipat didepan bibirnya, mata oniks nan tajam itu menelusuri penampilan pemuda manis dihadapannya itu. Mulai dari wajahnya yang manis bak perempuan, bibir yang merah menggoda, leher tan eksotis, tubuh yang ramping, ah.. cukup membuat pangeran kita ini tergiur akan sosok sang pirang.

Jemari putihnya terulur, menyentuh helaian pirang nan lembut, turun kedahi, mengusapnya lembut, kemudian turun lagi sampai didepan bibir sang blonde. Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan bibir merah menggoda itu. Sempat terdiam lama hingga akhirnya jemari putih itu menarik diri secara perlahan, ketika dilihatnya kelopak mayta tan itu bergerak sedikit. Akhirnya, kelopak tan itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kelereng biru cerah bak langit biru tanpa awan yang mempesona. Biru dan oniks saling bertatapan. Terpesona akan keindahan masing-masing.

.

Naruto pov

Kurasakan sentuhan pelan dirambutku. 'mungkin hanya laba-laba kecil.' Pikirku lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurku. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan ada yang mengusap dahiku, menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi sambil tetap memejamkan mataku. Sentuhan itu kemudian turun terus, lalu berhenti didepan bibirku.

'apa yang terjadi?' tanyaku dalam hati, dengan perlahan kugerakkan kelopak mataku untuk membuka. Hal yang pertam kulihat adalah sepasang mata oniks tajam bak elang menatap intens diriku. Seolah tersedot kedalam bola mata indah itu, hingga tanpa kusadari rona merah menjalar tipis dipipiku.

Naruto pov end

.

Sasuke pov

'cantik. Sangat cantik. Rambut pirang yang terlihat lembut, apa akan selembut satin saat kusentuh ya?' pikirku, kemudian kujulurkan jemariku menyentuh helaian pirangnya.

'lembut sekali' batinku kagum, kugerakkan jemariku turun menyentuh dahinya. Kemudian mengusapnya lembut, turun lagi dan akhirnya berhenti didepan bibir merah menggoda. Tanpa sadar, kuelus lembut bibir itu. Ekor mataku menangkap gerakan kecil dari kelopak matanya, kemudian segera kutarik tanganku lalu kulipat kembali didepan bibirku. Tak lama, kelopak tan itu terbuka. Aku terpaku dalam pesona bola mata indahnya.

'cantik sekali, seperti langit tanpa awan.' Tidak sengaja kulihat rona tipis dipipi pemuda manis ini. Tanpa sadar seringaiku terkembang.

'kau akan menjadi milikku, manis' ucapku dalam hati.

Sasuke pov end

.

Krik.. krik.. uwaaaahhhh,, gk percaya bisa buat yang beginian.. susah juga kalo masing-masing ngomong dalam hati gini yah.. gk ada pengakuan..

Naru : woy author abal, kan lu yang buatnya begitu..

Me : iya sih naru chan,, eh tapi naru chan imut-imut juga ya kalo begitu.. *cengar-cengir gaje

Sasu : hn, bagus juga ide lu thor.. naru chan terlihat imut.. *smirk

Me : iye dong, siapa dulu authornya.. huahahaha…. *ketawa gaje

Naru : ….

Me : wehehe tinggalin aja deh narunya,, sedang berblushing ria ceritanya..

Nah, sankyu yang udah pada review.. love you all.. :*

RnR please… *kedip-kedip gaje


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Here For You**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : angst/romance/dll**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : BL, gaje, typo(s), dll**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Enjoying**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto, seorang vampire murni dan seorang pemburu. Bertemu secara tak sengaja, benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh dihati mereka. Namun kenyataan tak seindah yang mereka duga. Sasuke harus menelan pahit, disaat Naruto tewas secara tragis. Ternyata ia telah lama diincar oleh ibunya sendiri. Amarah, dendam, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Perang tak terelakkan. Berakhir dengan kemenangan dan kematian Sasuke._

Kepala pirangnya menoleh kanan kiri dengan semangat, kelereng biru bersinar senang bagaikan anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru, senyum tak hentinya terkembang dari bibir merah delima itu. Yang pasti, ekspresi Naruto saat ini sangat sangat lucu dimata Sasuke. Dengan tenang, diawasinya Naruto yang sedang mainan ikan dikolam belakang rumahnya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya dipohon sambil tetap menatap sang blonde, sesekali senyuman kecil terukir diwajah tampannya. Sejak kejadian dikamar beberapa menit yang lalu, sang blonde memohon –memaksa- pada Sasuke untuk diajak berkeliling rumahnya. Aneh memang, tapi tak apa malahan dengan senang hati akan Sasuke ajak berkeliling blonde itu. Kalau bisa sih sambil bergandengan tangan, kekekeke.

"uwah, rumahmu benar-benar indah 'suke. Sederhana tetapi menyenangkan, benar-benar damai." Ucap naruto memejamkan mata sambil meluruskan kakinya yang ia gunakan untuk menjelajahi kediaman Sasuke, dirinya benar-benar merasa senang. Keinginan yang selama ini ia idamkan akhirnya terwujud juga, seandainya ia bisa mempunyai tempat berpulang yang nyaman seperti ini.

"hn, minumlah." Sasuke pun memberikan teh yang ia buat kepada Naruto. Ia pun duduk disebelah Naruto, mata elangnya menatap intens wajah Naruto. Sadar akan tatapan Sasuke, Naruto segera meminum tehnya lalu berpura-pura melihat kearah lain.

'duh, kenapa juga Sasuke melihatku terus begitu sih. Mana tatapannya seperti serigala yang mengincar mangsa lagi, Kami-sama tolong aku. Hei,berhentilah berdetak jantungku! Kalau sampai Sasuke mendengar bagaimana? Matilah aku.' Batin Naruto merana, ia pun menghembuskan napas frustasi. Tanpa disadari, seringai Sasuke terkembang sekilas saat ia membaca pikiran Naruto sebelum kembali kewajah datarnya. Yah, sebagai vampire Sasuke mempunyai kemampuan-kemampuan khusus dan membaca pikiran adalah salah satu dari kemampuan khususnya.

"hn, dobe" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan, sontak saja kepala Naruto segera menoleh.

"apa?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Dobe?

"selain dobe, kau ternyata tuli." Mendengus geli saat Sasuke melihat wajah cemberut Naruto

"aku tidak tuli dan tidak dobe, TEME!"

"berisik dobe"

"TEME!"

"usuratonkachi"

"APA?! Pantat ayam"

"kepala duren"

"wajah datar"

"kau.. brengsek!"

"terima kasih"

"argh, aku benci Sasuke"

"aku suka Naruto"

"huh?"

"hn"

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang saling berbicara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto yang sibuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri yang sibuk menatap wajah manis Naruto dengan intens.

10%

50%

80%

100% loading complete

"a-ap…" gagap Naruto, ia yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Kelereng birunya membulat menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang err.. terkejut, malu, dan… senang? Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap datar Naruto. Dengan perlahan Sasuke berdiri didepan Naruto, menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto yang memang lebih pendek 10 senti darinya kemudian dengan lembut diciumnya kening Naruto lama. Membuat sang empunya semakin memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"aishiteru" ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto, seulas senyum tulus tercetak diwajahnya membuat wajahnya semakin tampan dan mempesona. Mata oniksnya menatap sapphire Naruto dengan lembut, membuat yang ditatap seakan merasakan beribu kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya.

Bagaikan drama, cinta tumbuh dihati mereka. Namun tidak lama, emosi yang kan membara. Menggantikan cinta dihati menjadi saksi bisu atas tumpahnya darah yang berdosa. Merenggut dengan kejam yang dicinta. Disinilah semua berawal.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Here For You**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : angst/romance/dll**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : yaoi, gaje, typo(s), dll**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Enjoying** **J**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary : TIDAKKK! NARUTOO!/ah, Sasuke?/ Aniki, aku butuh bantuanmu._

 _Jeritan, tangisan, lolongan membelah langit malam. Malam yang tenang berubah bagaikan neraka._

Sinar matahari mengintip dengan malu-malu dibalik gorden tipis, cahaya kecilnya melirik kecil dua pemuda yang tengah tidur sambil berpelukan dalam kamar itu. Tepatnya hanya seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur, Sasuke memandang wajah tidur Naruto dengan lembut. Wajah manis nan polosnya mampu membuat hati sedingin es milik Sasuke mencair perlahan, mengetuk dengan lembut, masuk kedalam ingatan, menjadikan vampire muda ini bagaikan hidup. Tidak disesalinya masalah kaburnya ia dari kerajaan. Jemari putihnya sibuk mengelus surai pirang lembut milik Naruto, tersenyum kecil saat dirasanya Naruto akan bangun.

Kelopak tan itu mengerjap pelan, bulu mata lentiknya menari dengan lincah, mengulet pelan lalu memandang sosok didepannya dengan bingung. Mengumpulkan kesadaran sejenak kemudian tersenyum manis, menuai balasan senyum dari sosok tampan dihadapannya. Sasuke kemudian mencium lembut kening Naruto, rona tipis menari dikedua belah pipi tan milik Naruto.

"selamat pagi Sasuke"

"hn, selamat pagi juga Naruto"

Salam sederhana namun mempunyai banyak makna, salam yang biasa terdengar basi kini terasa manis ditelinga Sasuke.

"masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Sasuke cemas, saat dilihatnya Naruto meringis pelan.

"shh, tidak apa-apa 'suke. Bukan salahmu, jangan merasa –aww" "Naruto!"

"huwee,, sakit 'suke.. " pertahanannya hancur sudah, dipeluknya tubuh tegap Sasuke.

"shh, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku sedikit keterlaluan tadi malam."

"sedikit?! Itu SANGAT keterlaluan teme!"

"hei, siapa juga yang meminta lebih" seringai licik terkembang tak kala dilihatnya Naruto terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Dengan pelan dinaikinya tempat tidur. Tangan besarnya menggenggam dengan erat tangan mungil Naruto, dikecupnya tangan yang terkasih. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dalam tubuh Naruto, meredakan amarah dengan seketika.

"maafkan aku, tak akan kuulangi lagi. Mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Sasuke lembut

"umm,baiklah." Jawaban terlontar dengan nada malu-malu didalamnya.

"istirahatlah, akan kubuatkan kau makanan."

"hu-um"

Sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto pun kembali masuk kedalam selimut. Sekalian tidur kembali, hehehe.

.

"jadi, Naruto bersama bocah Uchiha itu"

"benar Kushina sama"

"hm, kau boleh pergi"

"saya permisi Minato sama, Kushina sama"

"ini keterlaluan Minato, bagaimana bisa ia kabur lalu tinggal bersama vampire sialan itu?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" teriak Kushina marah.

"bagaimana jika ia bekerjasama dengan klan uchiha? Bagaimana jika ia membelot dari kita? Bagaimana jika-"

"diamlah kushina! Sebelum matahari tenggelam, akan kupastikan anak pengkhianat itu mati!" ucap Minato dingin.

"kau sudah dengar semuanya. Segera laksanakan tugasmu, Neji"

"baik Minato sama."

Perintah telah terucap, sebentar lagi. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, langit mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis. Angin berhembus kencang, ranting-ranting saling bergesekan. Seakan memberitahu bahaya yang akan datang.

Perasaan Sasuke semakin memburuk ditambah dengan cuaca yang ikut memburuk, entah kenapa ia sangat takut sekarang. Tapi, takut akan apa? Oh ayolah, ia adalah vampire murni yang terkenal sangat kuat diantara kalangan vampire murni lainnya. Namun ini? Ia seperti tak ingin meninggalkan Naruto barang sedetik pun, dengan perasaan campur aduk Sasuke tetap menyuapi Naruto makan.

'Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi? Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk.' Doa Sasuke dalam hati, ia benar-benar merasa sangat ketakutan. Ditatapnya wajah ceria Naruto yang saat ini ada dipangkuannya setelah Naruto menghabiskan semangkuk penuh bubur ayam.

'aku akan melindungimu Naruto. Selamanya.'

.

Tbc

 **ah~ akhirnya lanjut juga... arigatou ne untuk para senpai yang udah review di chap sebelumnya..**

 **RnR please**


End file.
